Tokkai Hei 2000-063104 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 2000 discloses a hydrogen-rich gas supply device which supplies hydrogen-rich gas required for the reactions of the fuel cell by the reforming of fuel such as gasoline or methanol. This device comprises a reformer, carbon monoxide oxidizer and a vaporizer.
An oxidation catalyst is built into the carbon monoxide oxidizer The oxidation catalyst oxidizes carbon monoxide in the reformate gas obtained from the reformer and decreases the carbon monoxide concentration in the reformate gas. In order to activate the oxidation catalyst in a low temperature state, a burner is provided upstream of the oxidizer. In the burner, sprayed fuel is ignited by a glow plug, and the combustion gas produced by the combustion of fuel is introduced into the oxidizer.
Tokkai Hei 11-67256 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1999 discloses a method in which high temperature air heated by heat exchange with combustion gases, is introduced into the oxidizer.
Tokkai Hei 8-133701 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1996 discloses a method wherein oxidation of reformate gas is promoted by supplying air together with reformate gas to the carbon monoxide oxidizer.
The heat due oxidation of reformate gas assists the activation of the catalyst.